


Messenger of the Gods

by clockworkgirl99



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl99/pseuds/clockworkgirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gave them a death glare and threatened to do something highly unpleasant involving shoving arrows into places where arrows should not be shoved.  We'd been best friends ever since.  </p>
<p>A Modern AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluffy thing that I wrote.

“Okay, so Hermes was the messenger of the gods, right?” I asked her as I munched on a baby carrot. We were sitting sprawled across my bedroom floor, our ancient history textbooks opened in front of us.

“Yeah,” she said, grabbing a carrot from the paper plate on the floor between us. Dark strands escaped from her braid and fell into her eyes as she skimmed the section in the book on Hermes.

I was excited because our teacher had let us pick our partner for the Greek research project. Usually he just drew names out of a hat and I ended up with some jerk like Cato who made fun of my leg, but since it was the last project of our sixth grade year, he made an exception.

Katniss never did that. She'd always been nice to me, since kindergarten when her hair was in two braids instead of one and my leg was still attached to me. I remembered an instance in third grade where a group of boys were making jokes about me being a pirate because of my “peg leg” and Katniss stepped in. She gave them a death glare and threatened to do something highly unpleasant involving shoving arrows into places where arrows should not be shoved.

We'd been best friends ever since.

“I'll do the pictures,” I volunteered as I flipped the page.

“Okay. What do you think you're going to draw?”

“I dunno. Maybe I could try to sketch that statue,” I said, pointing to the nude marble form on the page.

She glanced down at it and made a disgusted face. I burst into laughter.

“Yeah...no. Definitely not,” she told me.

“Why not?” I pushed jokingly. “It would be totally unique and I could work on my life drawing skills. It's a win-win situation.”

She snorted and started rummaging around in her bookbag. She produced a small book on the Greek gods that we'd picked up at the library on the way to my house. I leaned over to look at the book upside down. It was opened to the section on Hermes. On the page was a cartoon representation of him in the air with his flying sandals. Her finger stabbed the drawing as she looked up at me.

“More like this. Kid-friendly. Clothed.”

I rolled my eyes with a sigh and a smile.

“Okay, Katniss. Whatever you want.”

“You better believe it,” she said with a smile.

We stayed on my bedroom floor for another hour before she had to leave to make dinner for her sister. I gave her some banana bread as a treat for Prim and she started out the back door of the bakery.

Suddenly, she turned around and walked back over to stand in front of me.

“What do you _want_?” I asked, feigning annoyance.

She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to my cheek gently. Pulling away shyly, she said goodbye again and hurried out the door.

I didn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening, even when I got yelled at for spilling flour on the floor.

 

 

 

 


End file.
